staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Przygody psa Cywila (7-ost.): Niewypały - serial przygodowy, Polska 1971, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Krzysztof Litwin, Teresa Lipowska, Piotr Fronczewski, Wojciech Duryasz (25 min) 07.25 07 zgłoś się (8/20): Dlaczego pan zabił moją mamę? - serial kryminalny, Polska 1978, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Edmund Fetting, Zdzisław Tobiasz (55 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 09.10 Lato z Kąfacelą - program dla dzieci 09.30 Duże oko: Co w trawie piszczy - program dla dzieci 09.35 Kielce '99 - XXVI Harcerski Festiwal Kultury Młodzieży Szkolnej 10.00 Tajemnica Sagali (12/14): Kamień Saturna - serial przygodowy, Polska/Niemcy 1996, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Jan Jankowski, Małgorzata Foremniak (25 min) 10.30 Studio Gama: Skansen 11.30 Monumenta - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Brzozowskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Klan (200,201,202) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (75 min) (powt.) 13.35 Kino letnie: Bądź moją gwiazdą (Star Truck) - film muzyczny, Australia 1995, reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Jo Kennedy, Ross O'Donovan, Margo Lee, Max Cullen (92 min) 15.10 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (913) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 16.40 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 George i Leo (1/11) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Bob Newhart, Judd Hirsch, Patrick Breen, Jason Bateman (23 min) 17.45 Polskie lato 18.15 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Zbrodnie serca (Crimes of the Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Diane Keaton, Jessica Lange, Sissy Spacek, Sam Shepherd (101 min) 22.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.15 Polska wita w Krainie Komedii - Lubomierz '99 22.40 MdM - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Wiadomości i Sport 23.20 Nocne rozmowy: Czy można wróżyć z gwiazd? 00.10 Filmy o filmach: Zaklęte rewiry 00.30 Zaklęte rewiry - dramat obyczajowy, Polska/Czechosłowacja 1975, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Roman Wilhelmi, Roman Skamene, Cestimir Randa (95 min) 02.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (40-ost.) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 9.05 Pogranicze w ogniu (12/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 10.05 Złote marzenia - telenowela 11.00 Hasło: Przygoda (11) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 11.30 Jadzia - komedia, Polska 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 14.10 Od ucha do ucha: Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem (2) 15.10 McGregorowie (56/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Z Dwójką dookoła świata: Zulusi zapraszają - reportaż 16.40 Złotopolscy (87) - telenowela, Polska 17.10 Kulturalne lato Dwójki - Festiwal "Tam, gdzie biją źródła" 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.00 Złotopolscy (88) - telenowela, Polska 19.30 Lucky Luke (21/26) - film animowany, Francja 20.00 V Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Port Ko(s) miczny - Koszalin 21.00 Gra o przetrwanie (7/13) - serial SF, USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.40 Nowi Centurionowie - film kryminalny, USA 0.25 Program muzyczny 1.15 Kłopoty z tatuśkiem (6/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (22/26): "Stuko - Pinki" - serial 7.25 Paulina na wsi (11/12): "Kogut i kura" - serial prod. francuskiej 7.35 Szlakiem legendy (3/6): "Czarny kapelusz przynosi pecha" - serial przygodowy dla młodz. prod. fińskiej 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Serce Klarity odc. 119, 120 (123) - meksykański serial obycz. 9.25 Sauna do wynajęcia: Kayah 9.50 Tajemnice plaży (2/4): "Co w piasku piszczy" - cykl edukacyjny 10.05 Telezakupy 10.25 Wakacyjne rytmy - amerykański program rozrywkowy 11.20 Podróże bez biletu (6/26) - program popularnonaukowy dla młodzieży prod. australijskiej 11.45 Hanza - Kupiecka przygoda - niemiecki serial dok. 12.20 Kosmiczna wyspa (1/26): "Wiadomość od Keelera" - angielski serial przygodowy (powt.) 13.10 Z archiwum i pamięci: Irena Santor 14.10 Warzywnik - angielski serial poradnikowy 14.35 Tylko głupcy i konie - angielski serial komediowy 15.05 Drużyna marzeń (54/64) - serial dla młodzieży prod. angielskiej 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Gdańsk, jakiego nie znamy: "Gdańskie balkony" (powt.) 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 E O L - Warmińsko - Mazurski Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn publ.-kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.00 Serce Klarity - odc. 119, 120 20.00 Legenda o Ruby Silver - film obycz. USA 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 Kanał 5 - Jubileusz 22.50 Kino nocne: Hiroszima, cz. 2 - film prod. kanadyjsko-japońskiej 0.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 7.45 Lato z radiem i Polsatem 8.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (32) — serial animowany 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (116) — telenowela 9.30 Żar młodości (768) — telenowela 10.25 Allo, Allo (67) — serial komediowy 11.00 Powrót Supermana (19) — serial przygodowy 12.00 T. J. Hooker (19) — serial sensacyjny 13.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju — program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.30 Z pianką czy bez (6) — serial komediowy 14.00 Po prostu miłość (53) — telenowela 15.00 Życie jak poker (54) — telenowela 15.30 Przygody Braci Mario (18) — serial animowany 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Skrzydła (160) — serial komediowy 16.45 Roseanne (130) — serial komediowy 17.15 Przyjaciele (36) — serial komediowy 17.50 Powrót Supermana (20) — serial przygodowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Po prostu miłość (54) — telenowela 20.00 13 Posterunek (20) — serial komediowy 20.35 Król kosza — komedia, USA 1994 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 22.35 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (14) — cykl reportaży, USA 1996-98 23.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.05 Informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Biznes tydzień 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Pokarm bogów 2 — horror, Kanada 1989 1.20 Wiedźmy grzechu warte — film erotyczny, USA 1997 2.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 07.15 Latarnia Solusia (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Pinokio (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Kleszcz (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (170) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 09.30 W naszym kręgu (60) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 10.00 Rosalinda (7) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Maria de Nadie (83) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.40 Cristina (34) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Rozmowy o północy (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Latarnia Solusia (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.10 Pinokio (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.35 Piotruś Pan (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.00 Kleszcz (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej 16.25 Dziedziczka (12) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Rosalinda (8) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (35) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Rój (The Swarm) - film katastroficzny, USA 1977, reż. Irwin Allen, wyk. Michael Caine, Katharine Ross, Richard Widmark, Richard Chamberlain (135 min) 22.45 Wściekły byk (Raging Bull) - film biograficzny, USA 1980, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Robert De Niro, Cathy Mariarty, Joe Pesci, Frank Vincent (124 min) 01.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.30 Erotyczne wyznania (Erotic Confessions) (2) - serial erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Peter Gathings Bunche, wyk. Ava Fabian, Jennifer Leigh Burton, Bobby Johnston, Jenna Bodner (90 min) 02.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.05 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (34) - serial animowany 08.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 08.45 Nasze lato 09.00 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 W kręgu mody - magazyn 10.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (49) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (42) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny, USA 1962, reż. Alan Crosland, wyk. Craiog Stevens, Lola Albright, Hershel Bernardi 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Nasze auto - program motoryzacyjny 13.30 Muzyczna farma - program muzyczny 13.55 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.00 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny, USA 1962, reż. Alan Crosland, wyk. Craiog Stevens, Lola Albright, Hershel Bernardi 14.30 Era Wodnika - magazyn wiedzy ezoterycznej 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (35) - serial animowany 15.30 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16.00 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 16.15 W kręgu mody - magazyn mody 16.45 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (50) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (43) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 18.35 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Powrót na Wyspę Skarbów (Return to Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, N. Zelandia 1998, reż. Steve LaHood, wyk. Stig Eldred, Dean O'Gorman, Jed Brophy, Simone Kessell (90 min) 21.40 Kiedy miłość zabija (When Love Kills) (3) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Gary Cole, Marg Helgenberger, Julie Harris, Jon Paul Steuer (50 min) 22.30 Nasze wiadomości 22.50 Wieczór kabaretowy 23.10 Mayday (Mayday - Flug in den tod) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Gawędy historyczne: Występna miłość i fortele wielmożów - program artystyczny Beaty Szuszwedyk (powt.) 08.00 Bobaskowo (7/13) - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 W krainie władcy smoków (18/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Duszpasterz i wojsko - reportaż Agnieszki Arnold 09.30 Doktor Murek (2/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (powt.) 10.35 Koncert finałowy XV Przeglądu Kabaretów PaKa '99 (powt.) 11.25 Tyle dróg, tyle wspomnień - reportaż Danuty Karnaszewskiej (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Małe ojczyzny: Podróż Erwina - film dokumentalny Mirosławy Sikorskiej (powt.) 12.30 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza (powt.) 12.55 Zajęcia dydaktyczne - film obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Ryszard Bugajski, wyk. Krzysztof Gordon, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Bargiełowski, Joanna Jędryka (62 min) (powt.) 13.55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Podniebienie i podtarasie - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Stecewicza (powt.) 14.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 14.20 Dwa koty i pies (2/24) - serial animowany 14.30 Panorama 15.00 Barbara i Jan (1/7): Pierwszy reportaż - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Janina Traczykówna, Jan Kobuszewski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Teresa Lipowska (27 min) 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Bobaskowo (8/13) - serial animowany 16.35 Ala i As: Co kto lubi - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny: Wilcza 32 - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Jakimowskiego 17.40 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.00 Kawalerki (2/5): Słodkiego, miłego życia - serial komediowy, Polska 1989, reż. Krzysztof Żurowski, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Henryk Talar (31 min) 18.30 Latarnik (17) - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Danie na weekend - Kuchnia polska: Szczupak po polsku 19.10 Tata, a Marcin powiedział: Barbie - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Doktor Murek (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Krystyna Adamiec, Maria Homerska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz (64 min) 21.00 Namiot Jedynki: Maryla Rodowicz - Trzymaj się swoich chmur 22.00 ... moją ojczyzną jest Polska... - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Misja (2) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tomasz Lulek, Maja Wodecka, Henryk Bukowski, Piotr Probosz (57 min) 23.55 Fronda: Ucieczka od starości - magazyn publicystyczny 00.25 W labiryncie (50): Fotografia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.55 Małe ojczyzny: Wilcza 32 - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Jakimowskiego (powt.) 01.25 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.35 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.05 Doktor Murek (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (powt.) 03.00 Namiot Jedynki: Maryla Rodowicz - Trzymaj się swoich chmur (powt.) 04.00 ... moją ojczyzną jest Polska... - reportaż Leszka Ratajczaka (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Kawalerki (2/5): Słodkiego, miłego życia - serial komediowy, Polska 1989, reż. Krzysztof Żurowski (powt.) 05.30 Latarnik (17) - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Barbara i Jan (1/7): Pierwszy reportaż - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Jerzy Ziarnik (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Co w trawie szeleści - film animowany 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - film animowany 08.30 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 09.00 (K) Wyprawa do wnętrza Ziemi (Journey to the Center of the Earth) - film przygodowy, USA 1959, reż. Henry Levin, wyk. James Mason, Pat Boone, Robert Adler, Diane Baker (77 min) 10.20 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Rybołów - rybak doskonały - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 10.50 (K) Ostatni smok (Dragonheart) - baśń filmowa, USA 1996, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Diana Meyer (99 min) 12.30 (K) Świat przyrody: Ludojady z Tsawo - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 13.20 (K) Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 13.30 (K) Mały Fauss i wielki Halsy (Little Fauss and Big Halsy) - film przygodowy, USA 1970, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Robert Redford, Michael J. Pollard, Lauren Hutton, Noah Berry (95 min) 15.05 (K) Deser: Łowcy głów - film krótkometrażowy 15.45 (K) Zew śmierci (Atomic Dog) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Daniel Hugh Kelly, Cindy Pickett, Isabella Hofmann (83 min) 17.10 (K) Szaleni Wikingowie - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Deser: Queen's Park Story - film krótkometrażowy 17.45 Piłka nożna: liga polska - wstęp do meczu 18.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 20.00 (K) Kolekcjoner (Kiss the Girl) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Gary Fleder, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ashley Judd (111 min) 21.55 (K) Wulkan (Vulcano) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, Gaby Hoffmann (100 min) 23.35 (K) Dom Frenkeinsteina 1 - horror (85 min) 01.00 (K) Dom Frenkeinsteina 2 - horror (85 min) 02.25 (K) Ręce do góry - film obyczajowy, Polska 1967, reż. Jarzy Skolimowski, wyk. Jerzy Skolimowski, Joanna Szczerbic, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Bogumil Kobiela (68 min) 03.35 (K) Rajska droga (Paradise Road) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Glenn Close, Frances McDormand, Cate Blanchet (109 min) 05.25 (K) Flipper - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Alan Shapiro, wyk. Paul Hogan, Elija Wood, Jonathan Banks, Luke Halpin (92 min) HBO 04.30 Bela Donna - melodramat, USA 1998, reż. Fabio Barreto, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Florinda Bolkan, Natasha Henstridge, Eduardo Moscovis (105 min) 06.50 Na planie filmu 101 dalmatyńczyków - reportaż 07.20 Wieloryby z koła polarnego - film przyrodniczy 08.15 Romans z duchami (Curtain Call) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. James Spader, Michael Caine, Maggie Smith, Marcia Gay Harden (105 min) 09.50 Prokuratorzy (The Prosecutor) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Michelle Forbes (87 min) 11.20 Szaleństwa miłości (Breaking up) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Robert Greenwald, wyk. Russell Crowe, Salma Hayek (85 min) 12.50 Niezwykła podróż Baltazara Kobera - film przygodowy, Polska 1988, reż. Wojciech J. Hass, wyk. Rafał Wieczyński, Michel Lonsdale, Gabriela Kownacka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska (110 min) 14.45 Prefontaine - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Steve James, wyk. Jared Leto, Amy Locane, R. Lee Ermey, Ed O'Neill (102 min) 16.30 Żelazna wola (Iron Will) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Charles Haid, wyk. Mackenzie Austin, Kevin Spacey, David Ogden Stiers, August Schellenburg (105 min) 18.20 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (94 min) 20.00 Niebo pod kontrolą (Blackout Effect) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Charles Martin Smith, Leslie Hope, Lorraine Toussaint (86 min) 21.30 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Donnie Brasco - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Al Pacino, Johnny Depp, Michael Madsen, Bruno Kirby (120 min) 00.05 Części intymne (Private Parts) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Howard Stern, Robin Quivers, Fred Norris, Gary Dell'Abate (105 min) 01.55 Biustolodzy (Breast Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Larry O'Neil, wyk. David Schwimmer, Chris Cooper, Emily Procter, Louise Fletcher (91 min) 03.30 Młodociane wampiry z Kentucky - film dokumentalny, USA